


Anhelo

by KkuraInMyHeart



Series: Please be mine [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Conversations, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Gen, JeanPiku, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkuraInMyHeart/pseuds/KkuraInMyHeart
Summary: La señora Kirstein siempre quiso una hija pero termino obteniendo un dulce muchacho.La 2da parte de "Propuesta"
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein
Series: Please be mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Anhelo

La señora Kirstein siempre quiso una hija. 

Podría haber sido porque en sus primeros años envidio que sus amigas tuvieran hermanas mientras ella era hija única. Por las noches, rogaba que el cielo bendijera a sus padres con otra hija para tener alguien con quien jugar; hablar cosas de chicas; cepillarse el cabello o intercambiar vestidos. Cuando se convirtió en la señora Kirstein al casarse con un apuesto chico de Trost del cual estaba enamorada, su deseo cambio, ahora quería una hija. Esperaba poder lograr una familia numerosa, la familia que ni ella ni su esposo tenían. Tal vez tres o cuatro niñas de cabello claro y ojos color ámbar, muy parecidas a la persona que amaba. Al dormir soñaba con niñas de lindos delantales y vestidos, que corretean por las calles llamándola mamá, fue entonces que Jean llegó a su vida. 

No podía decir que estaba decepcionada, amaba demasiado a su hermoso y adorable muchacho de mejillas regordetas y sonrisa amable; pero en silencio, al ver las hijas de sus amigas, esperaba poder darle una hermana. Una hermanita para que no se sintiera solo, para que su bebé al crecer tuviera una compañía en la que apoyarse cuando ella y su esposo ya no estuvieran en esta vida. Durante años la cigüeña no volvió a visitarla. Se entristeció, aunque su esposo trataba de consolarla diciéndole que en un mundo donde la amenaza de los titanes era un asedio constante y la comida escaseaba, después de la caída de María, tener una familia pequeña era la decisión más inteligente para sobrevivir. Tal vez él tenía razón, a veces ella se encontraba cuestionando si era necesario traer otro niño a sufrir al mundo en razón de sus deseos egoístas, era entonces que miraba a Jeanboy; su solitario hijo, quién no se llevaba bien con los demás niños del vecindario. Aunque intentó ayudar hablando con las demás madres para buscar una solución, el chico era tan tímido que empezó a quedarse en casa dibujando en vez de querer salir a jugar al sol y hacer amigos.

Ella se sentía infeliz y desdichada, si Jean tuviera una hermana podrían jugar juntos, compartir sus alegrías y sus penas. Con este pensamiento rondando su mente, para ella pronto el levantarse de su cama se convirtió en un castigo; sentía culpa de ser una madre incapaz, se odiaba a sí misma por tener esos sentimientos y se sentía culpable a la vez cuando no los sentía. Comenzó a dormir en el día y a pasar largos periodos de insomnio en la noche, su estado anímico le impidió comer o hacer sus deberes diarios propios de una ama de casa. Mirando en retrospectiva fue un periodo bastante oscuro donde no podía ver el sol aunque le brillara sobre la cara, fue entonces que miraba a su lado y ahí estaba su hermoso muchacho de ojos ámbar y cabello claro, cuidando y apoyando a su madre para que se sintiera mejor. No podía fallarle, no a él, por lo que el pequeño Jean se convirtió en el impulso por lo que mamá se levantaba cada mañana.

Pero llego un día en que las mañanas volvieron a ser tristes y desoladas, un invierno constante cuando él decidió que quería la vida militar, su único bebé fue entregado como sacrificio a un mundo que no agradecería su inmolación. Comenzo a vivir con el miedo de recibir la noticia de que parte de su corazón no había vuelto de la última misión, que las alas de la libertad que llevaba en la espalda lo harían volar tan alto donde sus manos no podrían tocarlo de nuevo; su vida se convirtió en una rutina, despertaba rezando por el bienestar del joven y se dormía agradeciendo por un día más en el que estaba con vida, en que nadie tocaba su puerta para darle una mala noticia. Cuando las tres murallas cayeron y los titanes comenzaron a marchar para aplastar al mundo que para ella era desconocido, también se aplastaron sus esperanzas de volver a ver a su muchacho. Aunque ella y su esposo estaban bien, fueron meses de angustiosa espera, no saber donde se encontraba su retoño la carcomía por dentro; se preguntaba si estaba sano o si tenía comida, si estaba vivo. Hasta que lo vio llegar a su puerta tan alto y guapo como siempre, la abnegada madre solo se tranquilizó cuando pudo tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Aún recuerda la primera vez que la vio.

Años posteriores al retumbar, su hijo era ahora un importante comandante, bajo el nuevo orden mundial, ella deseaba que él no se sintiera avergonzado de ella como lo había hecho años atrás cuando era solo un cadete  _ "Eso está en el pasado mamá, ahora agradezco que estés con vida y conmigo" _ le había dicho su bien portado niño mientras miraban las hojas de otoño caer en el patio luego de volver a casa posterior a la caída de las murallas. Cada día lo veía menos, a pesar de que ahora vivían en la misma ciudad, por su importancia en el reino era normal que él estuviera ocupado, tal vez debería invitarlo a almorzar o llevarle algo para comer a su oficina. Se preguntó si su niño tenía comida en su hogar, la casa que él había adquirido cerca de ella; con el pensamiento de sorprender a JeanBo con su comida favorita se dirigió hacia el mercado.

Observó a lo lejos una pareja en un puesto de pañuelos y accesorios. La pequeña belleza de cabello negro que llevaba un vestido acorde con el calor del día con alegre motivo floral al igual que las demás mujeres de la capital llamo su atención. Quizá era por el alto chico de cabello claro y ojos ámbar que le regalaba una amorosa sonrisa torcida mientras sujetaba su mano. No tenía que mirar dos veces, hubiera reconocido a ese hombre en cualquier lugar, porque fue ella quién le dio la vida un 7 de abril hace un puñado de años. De pronto el calor subió por sus mejillas, estaba presenciando un momento que sintió íntimo, un momento que ella no estaba destinada a presenciar, sintió que violaba la privacidad de su hijo, algo que había prometido no hacer más cuando él era un cadete. Seguramente la bonita mujer era de una clase alta, contempló con vacilación como Jean ataba una cinta en el cabello de la chica para luego besarla en la frente y en los labios dulcemente, tomó su mano y ambos se alejaron por entre la multitud. 

Como madre conocía a los amigos de su hijo, había llorado la muerte de la adorable Sasha, había aconsejado y consolado a Connie al saber que había perdido de manera tan horrible a su familia y había tratado de darle ánimos a su hijo para que hablara con Mikasa en un periodo donde solo pensaba en ella. Y Marco, como olvidar al pobre muchacho que creía en Jean más que nadie y que consideraba como un segundo hijo. Pero no sabía nada de esta chica misteriosa, se entristeció; su muchacho ya era un hombre, tan lejano a ella y al niño que alguna vez no podía vivir sin la presencia relajante de su madre. No esperaba que el mismo día un poco más tarde su hijo tocaría su puerta para presentar a su pequeña adoración.

Pieck era excepcional; además de hermosa, la chica del cabello negro era educada, aguda y amable. Pronto la señora Kirstein encontró una amiga en ella con la que podía entablar conversaciones tribales o preocuparse de Jean intensamente. Pieck siempre escuchaba y sonreía, también tenía opiniones y consejos acertados. Sus ojos y su sonrisa relajada era algo que no solo aumentaba el ánimo de ella sino también de su esposo. En poco tiempo “Pikku” y su padre se convirtieron en amigos y visitantes frecuentes de la casa Kirstein. Por supuesto, como madre no podía dejar de observar a Jean. Su muchacho miraba completamente fascinado a la pequeña mujer, su personalidad temperamental se volvió más relajada al estar cerca de Pieck, aunque trataba de que no se notara el control de la chica sobre él, su madre encontraba gracioso verlo fallar en cumplir su objetivo, la mujer que venía desde Liberio lo tenía envuelto entre sus dedos. Otra cosa que causó revuelo entre ellos fue conocer el otro lado de la muchacha. La mujer de un poco más de 40 kg, 1.55mts y apariencia frágil había peleado vigorosamente junto con su hijo para salvar el mundo, también había dominado a su propio pelotón como guerrera cuando era del bando contrario y había sido portadora de un titán. Quedó todo en incredulidad por mucho tiempo, era imposible que la dulce y suave Pikku pudiera siquiera gritarle a alguien, eso se mantuvo hasta que ese ladronzuelo creyó que era buena idea entrar en la casa cuando Pieck y su nueva familia adoptiva estaban disfrutando el té de media tarde. Antes de darse cuenta la mujercilla había dado vuelta las cosas y tenía al indecente gran hombre noqueado en el suelo sin siquiera derramar algo sobre su lindo vestido rosa. 

La casa siempre estaba tranquila por la mañana. Despertó más temprano de lo habitual con un presentimiento en su pecho, observó el sol brillar con sus primeros rayos a través de la ventana que se encontraba sobre la escalera que daba al primer piso. Bajo sintiendo la calidez de la madera calentada por el sol en sus pies, entonces se sobresaltó. Miro hacía la pequeña mesa de la cocina, sentado en las sillas cercano a la estufa estaba su hijo; miraba abatido hacía el frente, jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y un jersey color gris. Cruzaron miradas, sin decir nada caminó hasta donde él se encontraba, se sentó a su lado y acarició suavemente su espalda. La última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando volvió a la isla después de los eventos del fin del mundo. Jean trago, su madre tomó su mano y lo insto a que dejara reposar su cabeza en su pecho como lo hacía cuando era un niño y venía llorando hacia su regazo. 

**_-Te ves muy guapo hoy mi muchacho, ¿quieres decirle a mamá que te aflige?_ ** __

Se generó silencio por un momento. Jean susurro, ella no pudo escuchar lo que él decía, trato de concentrarse.  **_-Necesito que le hables más alto a mamá JeanBoy-_ ** dijo con calma.

**_-Hablaré con el señor Finger porque quiero hablar con pieck porque quiero casarme con ella_ ** \- hablo rápidamente y sin aire, se sentó rígido nuevamente, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos para tratar de hacerse pequeño otra vez.

**-Eso ya lo sabía, pero ¿Qué te aflige?-** Jean miró a su madre con sorpresa y la boca entreabierta, era imposible que ella lo supiera, no había sido tan obvio…¿o si?

**_-Imposible que lo sepas-_ ** levantó la voz con frustración **_\- ¡nadie lo sabe! Connie lo supo hoy en la mañana cuando me vio salir de casa y me dijo que me veía ridículo._ **

**_-Te ves muy guapo para mi -_ ** tomo las manos de su hijo _**\- además se nota a kilómetros que la amas y te comportaste lo suficientemente sospechoso para no darse cuenta-** _ dijo alegremente frente al recuerdo **_\- incluso quisiste comparar el tamaño de su dedo anular con los tuyos mientras bebíamos té._ **

Jean se avergonzó, esperaba que su madre se hubiera dado cuenta porque lo conocía lo suficiente y que algo que para los demás habría pasado desapercibido, para ella era tan grande como el titan colosal de Armin. 

**_-¿Qué te preocupa?-_ ** preguntó de nuevo

**_-No ser suficiente-_ ** balbuceo.

¿Por qué no lo sería? Ella había criado un buen hombre: respetuoso, amoroso y dulce. Le costaba hacer amigos pero una vez que los tenía era la persona más leal y preocupada del mundo; era bueno con los niños y necesitados aunque a veces un poco presuntuoso e idiota. Aún así era un buen chico.

_**-Eres suficiente y maravilloso Jean boy, no lo digo porque sea tu madre, serás el mejor esposo y padre, quien piense lo contrario es un idiota. Además Pieck te adora y no trata de ocultarlo, ¿hablaras con ella hoy?** _

**_-No-_ ** negó asustado-  **_¡con su padre!_ **

Su madre sonrió, Jean pensaba no ser suficiente pero no necesitaba el permiso del amable hombre para casarse con su hija. Él lo hacía porque se preocupaba de que el hombre pensara en el futuro de su muchacha o de que sintiera que perdería a su hija; la señora Kristein siempre lo supo, su muchacho era un chico dulce y se sentía orgullosa por ello  **_-el señor Finger te trata como un hijo, te irá bien, mamá estará apoyándote desde aquí-_ ** acomodo un mechón del cabello de Jean detrás de su oreja izquierda y lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa **_\- Recuerda llevar un regalo, es educado cuando…_ **

**_-...vas a una casa de visita-_ ** terminó la frase-  **_lo sé, mamá._ **

Ella beso a su chico en la mejilla y lo abrazó con fuerza, Jean se removió en respuesta pero sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera

**_-Ahora, ¿una taza de té?_ **

Cuando dejó a su hijo en la puerta de la morada se despidió con un abrazo y una sonrisa deseándole suerte. La señora Kirstein siempre había querido una hija...ahora tendría una y no podía estar más feliz

**Author's Note:**

> No pensaba escribir más esta semana (quería volver a escribir Jeankasa también) pero vi algunos ataques a JeanPiku en las redes.  
> No dejen que nadie les diga los personajes que pueden o no pueden shipear, eso no los define como personas.  
> Cuídense y gracias por leer las cosas que pasan por mi desordenada mente.


End file.
